ICHIHIME FANFIC: Mezcla
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: La batalla entre Ichigo y la especie de los Mezcla se libra en el parque central de Karakura,pero al parecer los ataques son Inutiles contra ellos.Mientras la batalla entre Ichigo y el chico misterioso se libraba Inoue corria una larga distancia en busca de sus compañeros.


Y esta la 4° Parte de mi Fanfic,KOMENASAI!Se que me tarde en publicarla pero los examenes y la escuela no me daba tiempo,ademas eran muchas hojas de Word!Pero ya esta hecha,espero que les guste al igual que las otras!

Disfrutenlo!Comenten!Y sugieran!

Mezcla:

Casa de inoue:

"Veamos...necesito saber que me voy a poner mañana...será mi uniforme o...talvez...no se..."se preguntaba Inoue mientras veía las cosas de su ropero,y se agarraba su barbilla y fruncia los labios.

En eso ve el reloj de pared y ve que son las 10:30 de la noche,la hace pensar por un momento que la hace mirar su reloj de mesa de noche,se da cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, entonces rápidamente tira su ropa y corre a la cocina,acomodo los trastes que estaban afuera y apaga la a punto de abrir la puerta,pero se detuvo entonces miro a su cuarto y camino hacia el se acerco a la mesita denoche y lo abrio cuidadosamente,como si estuviera aterrada de encontrar algo,sus Shunn shuun rikka...las vio por un momento las sostuvo en su mano y al verlas cual hermosas estaban les sonrio...

Las Shunn Shunn rikka liberaron un destello de felicidad,como si estuvieran felices de tenerla cerca de ellos, se acomoda el pelo y las incerta en cada uno de los extremos de sus anaranjados cabellos,se las pone,apaga las luces y sale por la puerta en busca de sus amigos...

En la mesita se ven las tazas de te de sus amigos todavía calientes,al parecer los había calentado para ellos...

Parque central:

La gran sombra negra que salia rapidamente de los arboles,se detuvo detrás de Chiharu,la chica rosada,y de ahí aquella sombra fue formando una figura masculina...casi se podía ver su rostro...

Era un chico como de la misma edad que Chiharu e ichigo...solo que este era mas alto usaba unas prendas negras una le cubría el cuello pero era de pelo negro y ojos verdes,fuerte,era lo que preocupaba,pero era era muy guapo...

Camino hacia Chiharu este andaba descalzo,sabiamos que se podia sentir el pasto en sus pies y que los dedos lo hacian pasar una sensacion de conformidad y tranquilidad,se veia tranquilo al caminar por el pasto traía manga corta de color negro y debajo una manga larga de color blanco,pantalones negros, este llego con Haruno y se le acerco ,le toco el hombro y la detuvo,hizo para atrás su cabello rosado y en la oreja,le suspiro

"Suficiente,Chiharu ..."ella simplemente lo obedecio,no dudo ni un momento,se hizo a un lado y le dio paso hacia Ichigo. Después se volteo con ichigo y lo vio fijamente,su traje y aparencia.

"Ya no hay necesidad de seguir buscando este es..."le comento a Chiharu

"Entonces va a ser fácil desacernos de el?" dijo Haruno mirando a su aliado a los ojos

"No,es mas fuerte de lo que crees,siento una gran cantidad de reiatsu sobre el,ten mucho cuidado..."dijo el chico,mientras vio a los demas.

Entonces volteo a ver a ichigo que estaba agachado,su larga cabellera le cubria la frente,no se veian sus ojos,apreto los puños y agarr fuertemente su zampakuto ...todo era silencio.

"Ban..."dijo Ichigo,mientras permanecia agachado y apretaba su zampakuto con tanta fuerza,que sangraba.

"BANKAI!"grito Ichigo,cuando levanto la mirada al chico

Los enemigos apenas y pudieron apartarse.

"Maldita sea..."dijo el chico mientras aterrizaba en el piso, el fuerte reiatsu lo había lanzado a el y a su compañera por los aires.

"Maldición!"dijo Chiharu mientras agarraba su hombro fuertemente y cerraba un ojo.

"TSUGINO MAI..."

"EHH...?"

"HAKUREN!"dijo Rukia mientras aparecia detrás de Chiharu.

De pronto de la zampakuto sale una gran ola azul que congela completamente a Chiharu,y la hizo volar por los cielos y quedo completamente congelada de pies a cabeza,o al menos eso penso.

Después de que Chiharu fuera congelada millones de rosas rodearon la gran pila de hielo que envolvia a Chiharu,miles y miles de rosas la rodearon y se juntaron,hasta que lograron convertir la gran pila de hielo en color rosado,no se veia nada, hasta que la rompieron completamente y liberaron a Chiharu,que cayo de manos,apenas y pudo detenerse al caer al suelo.

"Pequeña rata..pagaras por eso..! grita furiosamente Chiharu con la ropa rota y su cabellera larga arruinada,mientras de su ropa,de la manga rompia un pedazo de tela y la envolvia en su mano ensangretada.

Cuando acaba de envolver su mano con la tela,se levanta y con una liga rosa que traia en la mano,se agarra el cabello haciendo una larga cola de de que acaba de agarrarse el cabello,de la funda de la zampakuto que tenia en su delgada cintura,saca su zampakuto. "Pincha hasta que la Rosa se quede sin espinas, vuele a tus enemigos tierra y cenizas, consume a tu enemigo y envuelvelo entre tus hojas, hasta que ni un poco de aliento le quede." su zampakuto aparecieron miles de flores de cerezo que rodearon una por una a Rukia haciendola mirar por todos lados,al hacer esto todas los petalos rosados al rodear a Rukia, se hicieron rojas,solamente así,todas apuntando hacia Rukia...

Rukia los vio asustada veía como cambiaban de color rosa a rojo,pero simplemente se calmo,agarro mas y mas fuerte su Zampakuto,caia una gota de sudor en su rostro,fruncio la ceja y apreto los labios,como si tratara de que algo se le viniera a la mente,pero no lo lograba,mientras los demas petalos se convertían en rosas rojas...

"Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es la primavera y las cosas que suceden cuando no dejas que sus flores florezcan…"le dijo a Chiharu mientras sus flores rodeaban a Rukia y ella tranquilamente se agarraba su hombro...

Asustada Rukia preparo su Zampakuto para atacar,pero era tarde...

Todas las flores empezaron a cubrir a Rukia lentamente,entonces todas las flores empezaron a cortarla ocasionando una lluvia de sangre,el dolor se sentia por los gritos desgarrados que emitia Rukia,pero a ella no se le veia,lo unico que se pudo ver fue como la zampakuto salia lentamente del torbellino de las rosas 7y caia al suelo, esto hizo que la terrible mezcla alcanzara su victoria,pero no se veia muy convencida de su victoria,no tenia intenciones de dañar a nadie,se le veia en la expresion de sus ojos...todas las flores se detuvieron,y del torbellino cayo Rukia..

Chiharu se acercaba lentamente hacia Rukia,mientras se acercaba,junto su Zampakuto del suelo,apenas y caminaba,al llegar a Rukia que permanecia en el suelo,inconscinte levanto la Zmapakuto a la altura de la cabeza de Rukia,pero antes de bajarla,lo penso por algun momento,se le veia en sus de un rato,decidida empezo a bajar su zampakuto,lentamente cada vez mas aumentaba la velocidad,estuvo apunto de llegar a Rukia,pero de pronto detrás de Chiharu apareció Renji listo para atacar...

"HOERO:ZABIMARU!"grito renji mientras su zampakuto hacia el ataque...

Desgraciadamente haruno pudo apartarse de donde estaba antes de que el ataque le llegara...pero eso le dio tiempo a Chad para agarrar a Rukia y llevarla a un lugar donde podía recuperarse...

La pelea entre ichigo y el chico mezcla apenas comenzaba...el chico mezcla podía moverse perfectamente,no tenia ni un solo corte o rasguño,no sangraba o algo por el estilo,mientras que Ichigo si los tenia.

Ichigo de repente,paso su mano por el rostro,se lo cubrio por un rato,,despues la deslizo y quito de su rostro apareció su "Hollowficacion" o en una vision mas clara la "Mascara Hollow"….El humo cubrio completamente a Ichigo,se dispersaba y mostraba a Ichigo con su Bankai activado,pero sin su rostro descubierto…

Hubo una gran atracción de pelea entre ellos Ichigo y el chico Misterioso ...se miraban fijamente y con tanto rencor que se podia sentir su odio en ambos ...aunque no se vieran los ojos de Ichigo se sentia el odio uno al otro...

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras metia sus manos en la bolsa y caminaba a Ichigo rapidamente.

"que?..."pregunto ichigo mientras este lo miraba y abria los ojos en sorpresa

"eres un vizard..."contesto la mezcla

"como lo sabes..como sabes sobre los vizards?!"pregunto asustado ichigo

"no tengo por que contestarte eso..."contesto mezcla

"huh?"pregunto ichigo

"no importa...acaso eres kurosaki ichigo...?"pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo sonrió y saco su zampakuto,la colgo en su espalda.

"No tengo por que contestar eso..." repitió Ichigo justamente lo que habia dicho su enemigo

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras sonrrio como si le agradara lo que Ichigo habia dicho justo despues de el

Después ambos apoyaron sus pies en el piso,esperaron unos momentos ...ichigo corrió hacia la mezcla pero este no se movía...ni siquiera sacaba su zampakuto...se quedaba ahi parado, no hizo nada...

Después Ichigo lo ataco pero este lo esquivo con facilidad saltando encima de el y atacando con una patada detrás de el...era tan fuerte que Ichigo no pudo esquivar y lo hizo que este fuera lanzado fuertemente...chocar con un árbol...mientras se levantaba se preguntaba...

"(por que no saca su espada...acaso usa la fuerza misma..Talvez pueda hacer que la empuñe con mi Getsuga ...pero eso dificultaría las cosas..Que hago?!)"

"terminaste..."dijo el chico mientras se acercaba

"EHH?!"Pregunto ichigo

"esperaba mas de ti..."dijo el chico

"APENAS ESTOY CALENTANDO!"contesto a gritos ichigo

"uhmm.."

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"ataco ichigo

El ataque logro alcanzar al chico pero no fue tan fuerte como lo esperaba...aterrizo de manos...podía levantarse pero no como antes ...apenas se paro cuando ichigo ya lo atacaba con la zampakuto...le dio tiempo de sacar su zampakuto...apenas...

"CUAL ES TU NOMBRE!?"Pregunto enojado ichigo mientras los dos se esforzaban en derribar al otro...

"no te diré..."contesto el chico

"ME LO DIRÁS...HICE QUE EMPUÑARAS TU ESPADA...CONTESTAME!"dijo ichigo a gritos

"bien ...te lo ganaste..."accedió el chico

Los dos se apartaron pues no basto con la fuerza de cada uno para derribar al otro...cada quien quedo en un lado...de rodillas recargandose en su zampakuto...el chico se levanto y le contesto...

"bien...mi nombre es..."no pudo terminar su frase pues alguien interrumpió atacandolo por detrás,haciendolo reaccionar.

"RHITO RENGEN!"grito Ishida mientras de su arco lanzaba miles de flechas de energía espiritual eran miles que ni siquiera se veía como el enemigo era atravesado...

Ishida de pronto aterrizo al lado de ichigo mientras guardaba su arco.

" Esta muerto..."dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"QUE TE SUCEDE EHHH...ME IBA A DECIR SU NOMBRE AL FIN Y TU LO INTERRUMPISTE...QUE PASA CONTIGO!?"grito Ichigo enojado señalando con su dedo a Ishida mientras lo acusaba

"como que ..que me pasa ...no te distraigas no importa si no sanes el nombre de tu enemigo en la batalla en algún momento lo sabrás ...todo a su tiempo..."

"TODO A SU TIEMPO MI TRASERO..!NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS BATALLAS TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"grito Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba a Ishida

"CLARO QUE NO...ES LA REGLA MAS IMPORTANTE EN BATALLA...!"contesto Ishida que se volteaba rapidamente pára verlo a los ojos y gritarle furiosamente.

"MENTIRA...ES EL DE NUNCA DARLE LA ESPALDA AL ENEMIGO...TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"Grito Ichigo

"SI TANTO SABES SOBRE REGLAS...PORQUE NUNCA LAS EMPRENDES EN BATALLA SIEMPRE ATACAS A LO IDIOTA...!"dijo ishida mientras lo regañaba y al igual que Ichigo lo miraba enojadisimo a los ojos.

Ichigo se queda pensando en todas sus peleas,solo se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada,dejo de mirar a los ojos a Ishida,pensaba en como terminaba y en su mente se compara con Byakuya...viendo que el no termina tan lastimado como el ..Entonces penso

"(asi que...cuando ataco a lo idiota salgo lastimado...asi que es por eso que siempre gano...uhmmm)"

Ishida se le queda viendo y le pregunta:

"ehh?...Ichigo...que haces?"pregunta con duda mirandole y escurriendole una gota por la cabeza

"OSH ENTONCES SIGUE ASI ICHIGO!"grito entusiasmado Ichigo y pegando con su puño a la otra mano.

"QUE DIABLOS DICES...!?"pregunta Ishida mientras se enfadaba mucho mas y apretaba los puños

"COMO VES SIEMPRE QUE ATACO A LO IDIOTA GANO Y TU SIEMPRES ACABAS PERDIENDO !"le grito Ichigo mientras le sonreia malvadamente.

"IDIOTA ESO ES SUERTE...SUERTE!"

"CALLATE,LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSO!"le grito Ichigo mientras se volteaba al lado contrario,cruzaba las manos y seguia sonriendo.

"ERES CASO PERDIDO"grito Ishida

"CALLATE!"grito Ichigo

Despues Ishida se percato de un gran reiatsu que iba hacia ellos pero Ichigo

no lo noto...ocasionando que Ishida le avisara

"ICHIGO CUIDADO!"le grito Ishida mientras iba hacia el

"muy tarde..."dijo la mezcla,que pasaba a Ishida e iba tras Ichigo con su filosa zampakuto en la mano.

"EHH?!"Ichigo volteo atras y vio a la mezcla dirijirse a el. "Mata con tu sombra.: yanagi no kage"dijo la mezcla

De sus manos salieron miles de sombras negras y filosas,picos negros,como ellas salian gotas rojas,como si fuera sangre,escurrian rapidamente y manchaban el suelo. "veneno...esto completara la mision...,"dijo la Mezcla

Despues las lanzo hacia Ichigo que todavia estaba inmovil...viendo como estas se dirijian hacia el...

"KUROSAKI!"grito Ishida

De pronto se vio salir sangre...como se mezclaba la sangre con el aire...una gran cantidad de sangre...ocasionadas por el ataque..a lo lejos se podia oler la sangre...

Pero .. De quien era la sangre?...

"ufff...uff..."respiraba agotadamente inoue pues ya habia recorrido una gran distancia buscando a sus amigos...los habia buscado en el centro...la escuela...el parque ...su casa...hasta en el hospital del padre de ichigo..pero no loe encontro...no podia sentir su reiatsu..ni el de ichigo o del enemigo ya no era lo mismo que antes...podia sentir el reiatsu de sus amigos a larga distancia mas el de ichigo pues tenia una gran cantidad y era facil localizarlo pero esta vex no lo sentia...talvez por no haberlo sentido hace anos su cuerpo ya no lo reconocia ...que pasaba?!esa era una pregunta que ni ella podia contestar...para su cuerpo el rastro de sus amigos habia desaparecido...no habia ningun rastro... Pero tenia que concentrarse tenia que encontrarlos...descanso un momento ...respiro profundo y continuo la busqueda...

Parque:

La sangre lentamente se mezclaba con el aire dejando rastros de olor por el viento...

Ichigo abrio sus ojos y volteo a ver a la persona que lo protegio...lo vio y quedo sin aliento...

Chad volteo a vet al lugar donde habia puesto a Rukia descansar y curar sus heridas pero no la encontro...volteo con Renji y el volteo al lugar donde Ichigo estaba...vio a Ishida tirado... intacto...

vio de nuevo con Ichigo...abrio los ojos con mirada de preocupacion y desesperacion...

"RUKIIIAA!"grito fuertemente renji mientras este la miraba tieramente

Renji seguia sin moverse..

Rukia sostenia su espada cubriendose al ella y a Ichigo ...pero no lo habia logrado...era demasiado tarde...su cuerpo ya estaba debil del ataque de la mezcla femenina...su cuerpo ya casi no reaccionaba no respondia...

"Ru-Rukia?..."dijo ichigo mientras la miraba con preocupacion...

"ugh ..."( maldita sea ...mi cuerpo ya esta muy debil..y ya no reacciona..maldita sea...)"penso Rukia mientras esta era atrevesada por el monton de avispones...protegiendo a su amigo...

Rukia volteo con Renji y tiernamente le sonrio...veia como este la veia preocupado...volteo de nuevo con el enemigo...

Ichigo la miro y drspues la vio enojado...apretando fuertemente el puno...

"IDIOTA...POR QUE LO HICISTE...POR QUE ME PROTEGISTE YO PODIA HABERLO DETENIDO!"le grito enojado

"CALLLATE!"le grito Rukia

Ichigo se callo y vio a Rukia ...

"callate...eh dicho..."dijo Rukia

La mezcla le saco las abujas rapiamente entonces fue un dolor tremendo...sentia como si fueran miles de Zampakuto...caia lentamente a los brazos de Ichigo...

"no me culpes ...mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo...no pense antes de actuar...ademas ya estaba herida...ya no importaba..."dijo Rukia mientras sonreia

Ichigo la miro enojado y le grito:

"Y DANARTE MAS PARA PROTEGERME ACASO ERES IDIOTA!POR QUE LO HIXISTE!"

"por que...eres mi amigo..."le dijo Rukia

Ichigo se sorprendio y la miro...ella le sonreia...

Renji llego corriendo con Rukia casi casi se arrastro antex de que se cayera...

Renji apenas y respiraba...pero tenia aliento para decir su nombre...

Ichigo miro a Renji y le dio a Rukia en sus brazos...indicandole que se fuera con ella...Rukia estaba inconsiente...Renji la miro y le dijo a Ichigo

"Entendido..."

Renji se fue...

Ichigo los vio alejarse ...miro al piso...y vio su zampakuto,...la recogio y volteo con el enemigo...vio a Ishida pelear con la mezcla...pero fue derribado...Ichigo camino hacia el...

Ishida se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de Chad que ya habia amarrado a la mezcla Chiharu con un poste en un arbol...los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el enemigo...pero Ichigo los detuvo...

"Vayanse..."dijo Ichigo

"Uhh?"preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

"Tengo cuentas pendientes con el..."les dijo Ichigo

Ishida reacciono y lo miro

"no podras tu solo...es muy fuerte..."

"Confia en mi..." le contesto Ichigo mientras este sonreia...

"va ...entonces buena suerte..."dijo Chad

Los dos se fueron ...llevandose con ellos a Haruno...

"vas a pelear tu solo?"pregunto el chico

"acaso no parece..."contesto Ichigo

"claro..."

El viento soplaba en el parque...las hojas volaban por el aire...los arboles se sacudian y los dos chicos furiosamente se miraban el uno al otro...la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba...

Inoue se apresuraba en encontrar a sus amigos...se concentraba para poder sentir su energia espiritual...pero no las sentia...

Entonces al ver sus shuun shuun rikka que inoue no podia localizar a su amigo ichigo...decidieron ayudar entonces se presentaron ante Inoue...

"problemas orihime chan?"pregunto una de ellas

"ehh?pero si tu eres..."pregunto inoue

"exacto...soy yo Shun-o... Cuanto tiempo mira como haz crecido...la ultima vez que te vi fue..."pregunto dudosa Shun-o mientras se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en eso llego otra

"cuando estaba con ichigo kun..."contesto ayame sonriendole a orihime

"OH CLARO!pero como es posible que no me acuerde...jajajajaja!"rio Shun-o

En eso inoue bajo la tristemente recordando los dias en que ella y kurosaki kun eran felices en eso levanto la mirada y sonrio

Entonces Shun-o pregunto

"y bien...como van los enamordos?!"pregunto curiosa

"ah eso...bueno veras...kueosaki kun y yo..."dijo tartamudeando inoue cuando fue interrumpida

"no ves tonto...orihime y aquel idiota ya no son pareja...no vuelvas a preguntar eso "CUPIDO""contesto enojado tsubaki mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Shun-o

"AUCH!"grito Shun-o

"y...estas bien?.."pregunto ayame

"claro...por que no lo estaria..."dijo inoue

En eso otros tres se le presentaron

"por que tu lo amabas..."contesto lily

Imoue la vio y bajo la mirada ...

no la levanto...

En eso llega Baigon y le agarra tiernamente el pelo...Hinagiku despues le pregunta

"y que piensas llenar ese vacio con otro...no seas tonta..."le dice

En eso inoue levanta la cabeza y tsubaki voltea con ella y la ve llorar entonces este se enoja y la golpea

"POR QUE LLORAS TONTA...NO LLORES SI NO TE DARE UN MOTIVO PARA LLORAR!"le dijo tsubaki mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza

"AYYYY... TATATTATAI"grito orihime

"QUE HACES TSUBAKI!"le pregunto orihime mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"orihime chan...no hay porque llorar ya veras que todo se arreglara..."le dice ayame tiernamente mientras la abraza la cara

"lo se...gracias ayame ..."le agradece

inoue y de sus labios saca una gran sonrisa que contagia a todos incluso a tsubaki

"bien entonces...que necesitabas de nosotros?"pregunto lily

"ah si ...queria ver si podian rastrear el reiatsu de kurosaki kun es que... yo no puedo.."le dice inoue a los chicos mientras se sonrojaba

"si dejanoslo a nosotros..."le contesta Shun-o

"arigato..."le agradece inoue con una sonrisa

Parque:

Las dos zampakutos se apuntaban las unas a las otras para asi mostrar el poder de cada una y de su poseedor... La batalla se volvia extrema..uno de ellos tenia que volver a casa...solo uno de ellos sobreviviria...

"acaso me odias..?"pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo contesto entre dientes

"por que lo haria?"pregunto enojado claro que lo odiaba...despues de lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga...lo odiaria por toda la vida..

El chico mezcla guardo su zampakuto y miro a Ichigo misteriosamente...Ichigo simplemente lo miraba y sostenia su Zampakuto con tanta fuerza que le salia sangre de las manos...

"bien ya que me interrumpieron antes de que te dijiera mi nombre...te lo dire ahora sin ninguna interrupcion"le dijo la mezcla

"al fin..."dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa pero una sonrisa de odio

" mi nombre es..Kuroshitsugi Nanashi..."le dijo la mezcla con un tono apagado y triste como si no estuviera orgulloso de su nombre

"como ves mi nombre significa...

"Sin nombre"contesto ichigo interrumpiendolo como si no le interesara para nada su nombre

"vaya...asi que si puedes saber el significado de los nombres...impresionante...quien te enseno?.."pregunto la mezcla

"una vieja amiga..."dijo Ichigo

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que la mezcla se acerco lentamente a Ichigo tratando de acercarse a el...Ichigo solo se hacia para atras...despues este se detuvo..

"naci sin nombre...a cambio de ti no tuve a alguien que me diera un nombre..ni una madre o un padre..yo nacio por medio de dos criaturas muy diferentes...ninguno tenia nombre...nadie de nosotros las mezclas lo obtiene...nuestro creador nos nombra respecto a nuestras caracteristicas...no somos humanos..ni shinigamis..no somos nadie..eso es lo que significa mi nombre...pero porque te cuento esto...ni siquiera lo entenderias..

Ustedes los shinigamis no tienen corazon nos asesinan nos masacran sin piedad...nosotros no somos los mostruos son ustedes...pero porque alguien como tu lo entenderia..no eres un shinigami...asi que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y empieza a pedir por tu vida.."

"ghhhhh..."dijo ichigo entre dientes

Renji y los demas se dirijian lejos del campo de batalla...renji cargaba en sus brazos a rukia mientras esta debilmente se acomodaba en sus brazos,renji solo la miraba...Chad e Ishida cargaba a la mezcla para llevarla con urahara asi el les podia determinar con que enemigo se enfrentaban...

Todo era completo silencio hasta que renji miro al suelo y vio a inoue correr en lado contrario hacia ellos en direcion hacia ichigo...entonces bajo inmediatamente con ella

"Inoue!"grito renji mientras aterrizaba

"ah..Renji kun?"dijo Inoue mientras se detenia

"adonde vas Inoue..?pregunto Renji

"bueno iba ir a ayudarlos a Ichigo y a ustedes pero veo que estan bien..entonces deberia..."dijo Inoue

Pero al ver que entre ellos no estaba Ichigo se sorprendio..acaso no lo habia logrado?

Entonces miro a Renji con cara de preocupacion..y tartamudeando pronunciaba de sus labios la palabra que la aterraba mas que ninguna otra...acaso estaba muerto? ..

No era imposible...ella hablaba de Kurosaki Ichigo..el chico de 18 anos mas fuerte que nadie de los demas shinigamis..simplemente no era posible...o si?

"donde esta Kurosaki Kun..."pregunto Inoue con los cabellos cubriendole el rostro

"bueno-veras..yo-"dijo Renji con preocupacion

"DEJASTE A KUROSAKI KUN SOLO CONTRA EL ENEMIGO..ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA EN QUE PENSABAS!"le grito enojada Inoue..mientras lloraba..

Todos estaban aterrados inoue jamas le habia gritado a nadie..absolutamente nadie aunque fueran sus amigos..jamas les gritaba o se preocupaba fuertemente por algo o alguien...nunca..

Renji rapidamente raziono y gritando le contesto a inoue

"QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA..AYUDARLO?!EL DIJO QUE DEBIAMOS DE SEGUIR NOS LO PIDIO QUERIA QUE VOLVIERAMOS CONVIDA!"se volteo renji furiosamente no la miro no se volteo

"acaso no lo entindes..."dijo Renji apretando furtemrnte a Rukia diciendole a Inoue que por culpa de Kurosaki kun habia salido herida rukia este no queria que los demas tambien se lastimaran...

Inoue no hablo nadie..absolutamente nadie...solo se oian las lagrimas de inoue caer al suelo...estovpreocupo a ishida que hizo acercarse a ella ...y tiernamente mirarla..Inoue volteo y vio a ishida detras de ella y sonrio...esta se limpio las lagrimas y apreto rl puno..

"Inoue san..."dijo ishida mientras la miraba

"Ishida kun...por favor dime ..donde esta Kurosaki kun..."le pregunto Inoue con ojos de preocupacion y el pyno fuertemente apretado

Ishida solo la miro...no pudo decirle que no..era su amiga y alguien muy especial para el...sonriendole..contesto..

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan que la 5° parte estara muy pronto se los juro!Esperenlo con ansias y sigan leyendolas!

Los quiero y gracias por estar apoyandome leyendo mis Fanfics!ARRIBA ICHIHIME!

Proximamente:Pasado que regresa!

Esperenlo con ansias!


End file.
